Into the Fire
by shatteredglasscrimsontears
Summary: Raven finds herself transported into the Dragon Age world. She gets stuck with the handsome broody Fenris. Renris x O.C. Enjoy and review guys!
1. Chapter 1

** Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age nor any of the characters; only my O.C. and her quirky personality. Believe me, if I owned that tasty morsel called Fenris the game could get boring quickly from lack of killing. **

**A/N: Alright my faithful followers I am going to try my hand at a prolonged Dragon Age story with an original character. **

Raven sat on the edge of the couch and tuned out the arguing going on in the back ground. However the annoyance wasn't going to go away so she gave up trying to hear the dialogue on her game as she sat the controller down to glare at the source of the disturbance. "Riley will you please leave me alone." She asked with that edge to her tone that meant she had been pushed just about far enough.

She also knew that snapping back at her husband was going to cause problems. Riley had been abusing her since she had married him and it hadn't gotten any better in the 6 years they had been married. She had been stupid for getting married at twenty years old but what was done was done. "You and your pagan bullshit, you and that stupid fucking game. God I hate you." She gritted her teeth at his deliberate baiting but it didn't do her much good; she had always be stubborn and independent with a hot temper.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him as she hissed between her teeth at him, "You knew what I was when we got married so leave me alone damn you." It was a mistake and she knew it no sooner than the words had left her mouth. Riley moved cat fast to grab her by her long dark gold hair and drag her to her feet. She balled her fists up in preparation for defending herself when he slapped her. The blow was hard enough to rock her head back with a snap and she collapsed to her knees. Fighting she could handle, she could take blows but this emotional and physical abuse was beginning to take its toll. "Get your fat ass in bed, now!"

She hated herself for moving to his barked order but she had little choice. Granted she had always been solidly built from ranch work but she wasn't fat; at least she didn't think so but she wasn't petite either. The tears stung her eyes as she curled up on her side of the bed; absolutely miserable. She cringed when she felt Riley slide onto the bed beside her and wrap his arm around her waist possessively. "I am sorry, Raven. I love you."

She mumbled under her breath hoping that he would think she was telling him the same thing. It worked and soon he was fast asleep although it wouldn't come as easily for her. She dreaded her waking life and her dreams had always been her escape but now she dreaded her dreams as well. Finally she dozed off into fitful sleep.

_ Raven walked along the bare streets in a town that looked like something from medieval England. Every so often she would catch glances of people, almost shadows, moving in the street but she couldn't see them clearly enough to get any details about them. She also couldn't interact with them at all. She raised her head in the odd gesture that mimicked an animal scenting the wind and she breathed deeply in the salty brine air that came only from those places near the coast. "So that's where I am at; somewhere near the sea but I swear this place looks so eerily familiar." _

_ The strange hollow ring to her own voice gave her the creeps as she looked around. These dreams were almost always the same and this time was no different as she continued down the empty streets. It didn't take long for her to catch the sound of chains clanking in the wind somewhere in the distance. She decided since so far nothing had happened in this dream and she had nothing better to do she would follow the sounds. It was odd to hear another sound in this place besides her own hollow voice or footsteps. _

_ Suddenly she got the overwhelming sense of being watched and spun around quickly to look over her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed as she realized there was absolutely nothing there. Growling under her breath in irritation she turned back around and froze in her tracks. There in front of her stood the largest silver wolf with what appeared to be silver vines of a darker shade running from its paws all the way to the tops of all four legs. She immediately and reflexively bared her teeth at it while it watched her with bright yellow eyes. _

_ "He is coming for you." She shook her head, it was happening again damn it all. "He can't have me." She challenged back at the voice that spoke in her head but this time she got brave. She ignored the wolf in front of her and raised her voice in the silence. "Show yourself you coward!" A soft growl from the wolf brought her gaze snapping back to it. "I have shown myself numerous times girl but you choose to ignore the fact I am speaking to you." _

_ She stared in amazement, so that wolf was the one speaking to her in her head. "What do you want? Why do you torment my dreams?" It laughed softly inside her head. "Girl, I do not torment you, you torment yourself. As for what I want? I am here to deliver a message." She pondered that for a moment. The wolf had never harmed her in her dreams before so she relaxed a tiny bit. "So what message is it that you have for me?" _

_ The wolf drew itself up. "Fenris the Dread Wolf is coming. He is coming for you but you mustn't be afraid." She opened her mouth to speak when the wolf gave a howl that not only deafened her ears in the previous silence but rumbled deeply in her chest as well. _

Raven sat up gasping loudly before flopping back on the bed with a groan. There wasn't going to be any going back to sleep tonight. She got up off the bed silently before sliding her green and gold robe on. She went into the living room and grabbed her controller after turning on the console. Her life might be miserable but she had found a passion and outlet for her turmoil in the form of her character Hawke on Dragon Age ll. She sighed wistfully as it powered on and played the intro. She was especially fascinated with the broody handsome elf that she had gotten on the game, Fenris. That got her to thinking maybe she was playing too much of this game and giving herself nightmares.

She couldn't wait to start playing again since she had left off on the opening scenes to Act ll. As the load symbol came on she growled in frustration thinking that the game had frozen. She muttered under her breath as she got up to go turn off the machine. The load screen had frozen and was glowing oddly, "I better not have lost all my saved data." Just as she reached down to turn off the console a blinding light made her vision go white and then black accompanied by the feeling of falling.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Got Sent Where?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age nor any of the characters; only my O.C. and her quirky personality. Believe me, if I owned that tasty morsel called Fenris the game could get boring quickly from lack of killing. **

Raven dimly became aware of her surroundings. She first felt the cool stone resting under her and was tempted to keep her flushed face against it; then she could smell the brine air. The next thing she noted was a loud buzzing of angry, concerned, and curious voices. _Whoa, wait a minute I shouldn't be hearing voices in my house right? _She thought curiously to herself but then again maybe she was dreaming again. She wanted so badly to crack her eyes open but her body wasn't responding to her desires.

Then a few voices began to stand out to her as if they were closer than the others. "What strange clothes she is wearing, where do you think she came from?" The voice was soft and had a sweet edge to it. "Hmmm I have never seen anyone like her before and she did just appear out of nowhere." This was a masculine voice and filled with curiosity. The voices sounded familiar but she could not place them. "Are you certain Anders? Even so we need to get her out of here. Fenris, carry her, for now we will take her to your place since it is closer." The second female voice was soft and filled with wonder but the accompanying male voice was nothing but a growl.

She wanted even more to wake up now because everything was clicking into place. Anders, Fenris and the others were all characters from her game. She wanted to know where she was and how she got here! Despite her desires she couldn't move and she felt strong sure arms pick her up as if her muscled frame weighed next to nothing. How could someone be so strong?

Despite the grumbles that were vibrating from the man carrying her to her body he was surprisingly gentle. The trip seemed to take forever until she felt a slight shift in temperature and sensed the loss of sunlight on her exposed skin. To her mortification she remembered that she had only been wearing her mid-thigh length black gown and the green and gold belted robe, also made of thin material, which only reached her knees. If she had been awake she would have been blushing furiously.

"Anders see if you can wake her up." The second female voice spoke. "Alright Hawke; Fenris hold on to her in case something happens." She heard the elf scoff at the mage. "I don't trust you abomination, what makes you think I will let you cast a spell in my direction." Hawke gave a sigh of frustration, "Fenris please just do as Anders asks." There was nothing else said from the man holding her. She wasn't sure if she regained control of her body at that moment of if Anders did something to wake her up but when her eyes snapped open all her mental calmness disappeared. She did the only rational thing that she could think of as she stared at her character Hawke, Anders, Merrill, and finally Fenris who still held her tightly in his arms; she panicked.

She shoved out at him and caught him off guard so that he released her immediately. She stumbled back until she connected with the wall behind her and faced the four other people in the room. They were regarding her with a mixture of wariness and confusion at her sudden outburst. Hawke was the first to speak as she stepped forward with hands raised but Raven wanted nothing to do with it. She bared her teeth warningly at the character that she herself had created but rational thought wasn't her top priority at this point.

Raven knew she must look like a wild feral mess as her silver eyes darted around nervously; seeking an escape from this dream or whatever it was. "Take it easy we aren't going to hurt you." Anders approached her and she immediately threw her head back against the wall as her eyes widened in fright. This absolutely couldn't be happening. "Stop Anders, you are frightening her worse."

The mage stepped back a distance to stand beside Hawke. Suddenly Fenris moved with a speed Raven had forgot that he had in the game to stand beside her. His gaze held hers but he didn't speak a word. He had placed himself between her and the others so that he was all she could see. She took a shaky breath before slowly releasing it. She had every reason to be frightened but she had to stop and think rationally before she got herself killed. Hawke was the good guy and so were the others as far as she knew. She forced herself to calm down as she stared up into those odd green eyes of the elf. "Now that you seem to be calmed down a bit do you think that you can answer some questions?"

She nodded slowly as she allowed the elf to grab her elbow and lead her over towards a chair that she gratefully sank down into next to the fire. It was a surprise to her that she looked down to see her hand trembling in her lap. She had never been one much for having panic attacks in even the worst of situations. Hawke made it clear that she would ask the questions as she shot everyone a pointed look. "Who are you?" Okay so she started out with something simple. "My name is Raven." Hawke nodded before asking her next question and one that would be harder to answer, "Where are you from and how did you get here?"

Oho boy here we go Raven thought as she took a deep breath, "I doubt that you will believe me but I come from somewhere that doesn't even exist in your world but we call it Earth. As for how I got here I was playing this video game about you guys and suddenly it blew up or something and I ended up here." Everyone ignored her then as they all started arguing about whether she was telling the truth or not. She whistled loudly to get everyone's attention which surprised even her with the boldness of that act. "I don't care who believes me or not but I have no idea how to get home and I mean none of you any harm. However since I am here I need to find a place to go and I would like to help you. I really don't…have anything to go back to."

The four companions moved into the farthest corner of the room and quietly discussed the issue before they came back to her. Raven noticed that Fenris looked less that pleased and she averted her gaze quickly although she caught the smug look of victory on Anders face. Hawke was the one that spoke to her, "So be it. You will stay here with Fenris and you will learn how to use a blade from him." She disliked orders but it was just how her character was so she nodded.

She glanced to see the darkened face of Fenris looking down at her as the others slowly left the house. Once they were all gone the elf turned away from her and faced the fire place. She dared not move or breathe too loudly because she knew the broody elf was known to have fits of violence and knew the power he possessed with those markings. A long time passed with the elf staring into the fire and she not speaking a word while fighting the urge to fidget. She wasn't a broody person by nature and liked being able to move about freely.

Finally the elf glanced over his shoulder at her and was surprised to find her still sitting in the chair with her head bowed forward. "You are no slave here, were you a slave where you came from?" The question caught her off guard and she dropped her head forward further so that her waist length gold hair fell forward to hide her face. "No, I wasn't a slave but I was…but that's not important. No I was not a slave." She knew that he sensed she wasn't telling him the full story but he left it at that.

Some more time passed in which Fenris had retrieved a bottle of wine and sat in the chair across from her drinking it. She wondered mildly how late it had gotten as she glanced up at the elf only to catch him starring at her. "I wanted to apologize for them forcing me on you." Much to her surprise the elf threw his head back with a short bark of laughter, "I was never angry with you. I know what it means to be a stranger in a foreign land. I was angry about that abomination and blood mage thinking that they had a say over what would be done in my home."

She nodded in understanding as she gazed over at the fire somewhat relieved by his explanation. Her stomach betrayed her then and growled loudly in the silent room. She blushed furiously as Fenris chuckled, "Since you are not fit to go out at the moment perhaps we can find you something to eat in the kitchen." He motioned for her to follow him.

Once they reached the kitchen she leaned against the table and watched him move about. She was surprised to find that he was heavier built than she thought an elf would be and she could practically sense the power coming off of him and her dream taunted her then; the Dread Wolf. She was snapped from her musings when he spoke to her as he sat a plate on the counter with a hunk of bread and some cheese on it. "Raven was it?" She nodded and he continued speaking, "Why is it that you are not curious of me or these markings?" She shrugged slowly as she took the chunk of cheese off the plate and took a small bite. "I told you, you are all characters in a game I played so I know your story and the fact that your former master Denarius gave you those markings made of lyrium. This reminds me that I should thank you for carrying me earlier because I know the marks are tender."

He chuckled softly, "There are worse tasks in this world than carrying a beautiful woman from danger." She dropped her head in embarrassment at the compliment and forgot what a flirt the elf could be. "Thank you." He saw her embarrassment and simply nodded. He watched her intently as she ate and she could feel his gaze on her. When she was done eating he motioned for her to follow him.

He led her upstairs to a surprisingly lavish room, "These are the only chambers suitable for anyone to sleep in. They are yours." She opened her mouth in protest, "I don't want to impose on you, I'll be fine with a pallet by the fire place!" He shook his head and motioned around the room, "It would be wasted on me so you might as well take it but we do need to talk before you get some rest."

She nodded as she settled down on the bed and snuggled under the covers. She lay on her side and faced him so that she could watch him as he spoke. "I am going to start your training in the morning with a two handed sword since I think you have the appropriate build for it. Also would you like for me to ask Hawke to bring you some armor or other clothing?"

Raven thought about that for a moment. She didn't mind using the two handed sword and yes indeed she needed some more clothing so that she could blend in better with the people in Kirkwall. "Yes that would be wonderful. I am sorry that you are going to miss out on some missions so that you can help train me." He shook his head with a gentle smile on his lips. "Perish the thought Raven, I could think of worse things that could happen."

She watched him leave the room and listened for a long time to him pacing the floor in front of the fire place. A few times she noticed that he came to the open doorway to stare at her on the bed, thinking most likely that she was asleep. Finally she did actually drift off to sleep feeling safe for once despite everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sharing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age nor any of the characters; only my O.C. and her quirky personality. Believe me, if I owned that tasty morsel called Fenris the game could get boring quickly from lack of killing. **

True to his word Fenris had taken to training Raven immediately the following day after Hawke had brought her some armor. Raven thought at first that the armor would be heavy beyond reasoning but to her surprise it wasn't all that heavy and suited her well. She let the small smile tug at her lips now as she looked across the room at the elf that had been her constant companion for the past month and a half. She didn't know if it was her imagination or not but she thought that Fenris had warmed up to her since he started training her.

He was always giving her these considering looks at times when he thought she wasn't watching. He always seemed ever at her back on days they went into the market place as if he were protecting her from anything and anyone. She found that she shared his views on mages despite what she had thought she knew about herself. She spared a quick glance to Anders and Merrill.

The entire group was here tonight having a meeting discussing the happenings in Kirkwall and what seemed to be some growing concerns about the Quanari that were in the dock district. She had surprised them with her domestic skills as she had prepared a wonderful dinner and was complimented lavishly by Isabella and Aveline about how she had repaired the house remarkably; speaking of that she moved forward to play the gracious hostess as she made rounds to fill up everyone's cups with some fresh wine.

Once she was done she slipped out of the festivities for a moment to catch her breath outside on one of the second story balconies. She felt a bit disheartened if she had to be honest. Isabella and Merrill were carrying on an affair while there was the obvious budding romance between Hawke and Anders but nothing fantastic had happened between her and Fenris. She mentally slapped herself, since when had she gotten romantic ideas about the elf?

A soft cough made her spin around to look behind her but she relaxed when she saw that it was only Isabella. "Catching your breath Butterfly?" She smiled at the nickname that Isabella and Varic had graced her with not too long ago. She talked with her hands and it made them think of fluttering butterflies. "Oh yes, I'll be back in shortly." Raven was a bit surprised when Isabella leaned against the rail beside her and gauged her carefully. "Okay Butterfly what is bothering you?" Raven shook her head and blushed hotly; she couldn't believe Isabella had read her so thoroughly. However she still tried to play it off, "Whatever made you think something was the matter?" The pirate gave her a long knowing look which made her sigh in frustration, "Fine." She threw her hands up in irritation before continuing. "I have watched you and Merrill, Hawke and Anders falling in love and here I am with a handsome moody elf that doesn't care."

She felt the first stirrings of anger at the pirate when she smirked at Raven but motioned to the dress that she wore, "Did Hawke buy you that dress? Did she pick it out?" Raven seem puzzled by the question, "Well of course not, Fenris brought it home from the market today when he came to tell me everyone was coming over…" Her face froze in a slight O of surprise. "Correct my Butterfly. Have you known Fenris to do that for anyone?"

Raven honestly could say that no she hadn't and she shook her head. Isabella laughed again as she draped an arm over her shoulder before guiding her back inside. "Breaking through those walls of his will just take a bit of time." Raven gave the pirate a radiant smile and moved forward out of her grasp to go back inside to join the party once more. If she had only known that Anders had planned on playing a prank on her that Justice would use to humiliate her then she would have stayed outside.

She moved forward after a while to refill empty cups. She leaned between Hawke and Anders to pour them both a fresh glass and felt a ghost of a touch on her back. She brushed at it absently thinking that perhaps a strand of her hair had gotten down the back of her dress. However as she turned away from them the back of her dress gaped open and slipped to her waist. Everyone, including her, froze and the room got deadly silent. She then noted the varying looks of surprise on their faces as they caught sight of what she had been trying to hide.

Raven had seen the aversion that the group had to Fenris's tattoos and so she had hid her own as to avoid having to explain them. Now that was ruined as everything was exposed for them all to see. It took her a moment to catch her scattered wits as tears began to sting her eyes. She caught Fenris's gaze which held stunned disbelief before clutching at the front of her dress and pressing it over her bare breasts. She spun around to hiss through her clenched teeth at Anders, "How could you?"

She didn't wait for his reply as she raced from the room. She fled to her room and flung the door shut behind her. This had all been too much and she crawled up in the bed to cry in a miserable heap after fixing her dress; wishing with all her might that the Templars would get Anders. It seemed like forever that she was alone before the door opened then shut quietly. "Isabella go away." She muttered miserably, certain that she had come to comfort her.

"I wasn't aware Isabella came and went so freely." She heard his deep voice and huddled deeper into herself. However Fenris was having none of that and snapped at her, "Raven sit up and look at me." She sat up on her knees facing him but kept her head tipped down. She felt the bed shift in front of her when he spoke again, "Look at me." It was a command and not a request. She raised her eyes to his and let him see all the shame that she had for hiding something from him.

His request next nearly made her fall back in surprise. "Take the dress off so that I can see the markings." She shook her head furiously, "No, Fenris, I swear they are not the same as yours. They are ink and nothing more." His eyes narrowed as he spoke softly again, emphasizing each word slowly. "I said show them to me." She shook her head no but offered no resistance when he moved to kneel behind her.

She bowed her head in shame but offered no more resistance, maybe she didn't want to a traitorous part of her mind whispered. However he would have to remove the dress because shame at having lied to him after all he had done made her unable to bear removing the dress. Why had she lied other than she didn't want the others to consider her dangerous like they did Fenris? She wasn't really sure why she had lied but now she had been caught.

He wondered briefly why she had been so adamant to refuse showing him those curious markings again but yet held perfectly still to allow him to untie the dress. She kept her head bowed as he moved her hair, untied the dress, and carefully slipped it down to her waist again. Normally seeing a woman like this would have set his blood burning but at the moment his curiosity had the better of him. She had several markings on her body and he intended to examine them all.

Raven held perfectly still as Fenris moved back in front of her to grab her right arm and turn it out so that he could examine it closely. His fingertips ghosted over the tri-moon goddess symbol on the inside of her right arm. She gritted her teeth at the erotic sensation and the fact she had dreamed of this a dozen times since staying with him but not like this. His face played between curious and an intensity that made her think that he was angry.

"What does this symbol mean?" She dared not deny him any answers but she kept her voice low and numb sounding. "It is the symbol of my religion." The answer seemed to satisfy him as he moved to the intricate knot on her right shoulder that was the loading symbol for the first Dragon Age game. Once more his fingertips traced the design on her skin. "What of this one?"

"That is what my people call a tribal tattoo. It is pretty to look at but has little meaning to it." He grunted softly as he moved to her left arm to examine the tattoo there. It was a tribal horse skull with a circle of bones and a circle of runes around it. She gritted her teeth again and suppressed a shiver as his finger traced down the center of the tattoo. "That tattoo is another symbol of my religion." He seemed once more satisfied as he moved to her back and she braced herself as his fingers traced the intricate tattoo on her back.

God she hated that one tattoo because she had never wanted it; she had had it forced upon her with no regard to what she wanted. She couldn't take it anymore and threw her head back with her teeth bared. She gave a surprised yelp when she found herself roughly pushed into the mattress and an annoyed elf leaning down into her face. She mentally noted that his markings were glowing.

She tried looking away but he gripped her chin fiercely and forced her gaze back to his. "Are they tender?" She shook her head best that she could and watched as he eyed her critically. "Then why did you react that way?" She shook her head again and his grip tightened a bit more as his markings glowed a bit brighter. "I swear to you Fenris. They are not tender in the way that yours are, they are not lyrium markings. The skin on my back is tender, nothing more. However I hate the one on my back as much as you hate yours and I despise having it touched."

He snorted in disbelief, "How could you even begin to understand how much I dislike mine?" Finally he let her chin go but she held his gaze so he would understand every word she spoke. "That one was forced on me as well." She couldn't hold it back any longer and the tears burned in her eyes again as she began to tremble violently. This all brought back bad memories of how Riley used to treat her.

His gaze narrowed to a glare as he carefully eased back so that she could sit up and her hands immediately flew up to cover herself. "I understand but why hide them?" She shrugged as she thought of a good way to phrase it, "I didn't want the others to be afraid of me." He stood abruptly and moved towards the door way; he didn't speak until right before he slammed the door shut, "You mean like they are of me." After he was gone she cried herself to sleep thinking that she had permanently messed things up with Fenris.

The night terrors returned in full force that night but for some reason she wasn't able to make herself wake up. She dreamed of every beating that Riley had given her and she felt everything. Then she dreamed of the night Riley had forcefully held her down while his friend had applied the tattoo to her back. She finally gave a long strangled scream and thrashed about wildly. Fenris heard her desperate screaming down the hallway and grabbed his sword before sprinting towards her room; every instinct in him telling him to protect her despite how angry he had been with her earlier.

As he entered the room he saw her thrashing wildly in her sleep making mewling cries of pain. He dropped his sword and rushed to her side; grabbing her shoulders he began shaking her firmly and calling out her name. When she finally snapped her eyes open he could see the wet streaks down her face from her crying. Her eyes were wild and wide as she struggled against him harder, her nails scoring across his markings. He gritted his teeth and let her struggle until she finally seemed to shrug the dream off completely.

When Raven realized that who she had been fighting was actually Fenris she caught him by surprise when she launched herself at him. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed while he awkwardly patted the back of her head. "Shh, it's alright now." After several long minutes her trembling stopped and so did her sobbing. He grasped her shoulders gently and pulled her away. She smiled up at him gratefully. "Sorry about all that." He nodded before reaching his hand up to wipe a stray tear away. She couldn't stop herself when she jerked violently away from him with wide eyes; the dreams had been too real and their memories still plagued her.

He waited for her to calm down and she was grateful for that before he asked her softly. "Who has hurt you so much and made you so afraid?" She hung her head once more in shame and Fenris joked with her to try to make her smile, "Are you certain that you weren't a slave?" She smiled wryly at him, "No but I was a wife. My husband abused me horribly and still I continued to fight back against him. Sometimes I intentionally goaded the fight so as to go ahead and get the worst of it over with."

He was stunned because he hadn't realized she was married or that her husband had abused her in such a manner. "How could a man do that to his wife? How come you haven't told us?" She shook her head and let her hands fidget in her lap. "I just never thought it was important. I am here now and I hope I never have to go back." He nodded in understanding before standing up and retrieving his sword. He was just about to leave the room when she spoke again.

"Fenris?" Her voice was small and frightened sounding, not like her at all, and so he turned to look back at her. Raven had already snuggled back under the covers but she was afraid to sleep again and Fenris made her feel safe. She knew that he would probably laugh her off and tell her to stop being a child but she had to ask anyway. "Yes?" She swallowed hard and gathered her courage. "I am afraid. Would you stay with me tonight?"

His face looked pained for a moment, "Raven I can't…" She caught his meaning immediately and shook her head quickly. "I don't mean like that. I meant I want you to watch over my sleep, at least stay with me until I fall asleep." She watched him war with himself for a few seconds before he shrugged. "I see no harm in that if it helps you to rest. Tonight has not been easy for you." She gave him a relieved smile and she settled back onto her pillows. "Tell me a story?" She asked softly as she gazed at him sitting in the chair beside her bed. He gave a chuckle that made her toes curl as he started talking and it didn't take long for her to drift off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
